


Tie Dye

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ???? - Freeform, ?????, Angst, Dead People, Death, Gen, Gilbert is p obviously here, blood stains, dying, gerita in the back, gerita is in the back :0, heYO, i know rome wasnt (???) a bad guy buut fOR the story i mean, i love repetition for some reason???, i overuse the same sentence over again, im bad with tags i just wanna talk, ludwig and veneziano are in the back but its p obvious its them, most of the characters arent actually named but uh, prumano is hinted AF, romano is??????, romano??kinda highly able to tell?, something smells a lot, sorry i mean uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just FUCK me up this took wAy too long for something this shitty wOah oops also I always write more tags than needed sorry m8eys its kinda a habit totally ramble heh when you ShOULDN't and talk less when you shOuld in fact talk</p><p> </p><p>this is really short pff fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Dye

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok this is shit :0 if anyone sees this then uh sorry pff I don't write very often anymore  
> much less actual characters that I didn't make :/ oops sorry
> 
> aNYWAY uh I had this planned but uh I was originally going to draw it but u,h,,,here this is I g,,ues??? rest in pepperoni @me

He questioned if he's going insane.

Gilbert looked down at his hands, the blood already slowly drying between his rough fingers. He couldn't tell his blood apart from the bodies piled around him anymore. It dripped off him, swirling inside the cold people's bodies, leaking out of wounds to never be repaired, polluting the air around him, choking him the more he breathed it in. It was nearly impossible to tell which body used to be who after their flesh had been torn, burned down to the bone, scraped raw where the fire had missed.

Not being able to tell who was who bothered him more than any blood that felt as if slithering down his neck. Gilbert questioned whether he had blood in an eye as well, something was blocking his vision just enough to make moving difficult. He could just hope that if he survived to any possible end, it wouldn't cause any permanent problems. His hearing seemed a bit odd as far as he could remember, but he wouldn't blame any blood on that as much as his ears not being used to exactly loud noised for a while.

It's been quiet for a long, long time, he realized as he ponders, still picking his way through the maze. Going through this is overbearing, and Gilbert is growing more and more exhausted. Still unstopping, he wriggles through a hole in the stack, the stiff hands seeming to grab his clothes, trying to suffocate him, pull him down to where they're sure he belongs. He can't help but fret that this is actually terrifying, the unmoving, rotting bodies trying to drag him down to sleep, never waking, to make him still just as them. He imagined their breath closing in on him, grinding his insides to dust. Gilbert didn't think he would make it too long in here.

The others lost him a long time ago. Straying a few steps behind to check on his friend, he had looked behind him to see him staring ahead. Now Gilbert didn't exactly know what to do in such a situation, so he could only wonder about it as he hauled him forwards a bit, stumbling. No questions were asked that day, just as none had been answered. The next, well, they were just gone. Unknowing if they had all left or if they'd been killed, they hadn't bothered to pack. So he had made his way to the town they came from, the gates, once strongly standing, a barrier for the people, crumbling, the stench of smoke and burning flesh hitting his nose sharply with the first step taken. The town had changed, if it wasn't obvious from the front gates, then it was quite obvious from the bodies slowly being stacked. One on top of another they rotted. Revolting. Sickening. Thoroughly nauseous from all of this hitting him at once, he had attempted to ask the people working on piling the people. He was ignored.

 _Disgusting_.

Coming back was easy enough if it wouldn't be for the whole mess to be found when he had. He had asked around about the cause of this happening and was majorly ignored for the most part. Tiring really. Gilbert was really not feelin’ it. Someone had told him after so much of the same question being asked back and forth.

An attack. Two people had came at night, left with chaos behind them, everything burning, and everything was falling. Even if nothing had truly caved. The guards had went out in search for the people in crime, had never come back. It was okay though. Forgiven. Put aside. Mourned. _Expected_. Weren't really the best guards in all honesty but after all, being little he had looked up to them a lot. Disappointing. The few people left were to take care of the ruins, once, their beloved little town. Told to do something with the piles of charred flesh while they were gone. But hey, that was all right. Forgiven. Put aside. Mourned. _Expected_.

Gilbert still hadn't found them. He wonders if he’ll find them. If he’ll ever see them again. He wonders if he’ll get to talk to them again. To scold them. Laugh with the two of them as the other scowled. The other’s eyes shined. He laughs with the other two, louder than them both. The scowl lifted. Just a little.

 _Disgusting_.

He wonders if he was ever lucky enough for them to have been real in the first place. If any of those moments had even existed. Had there ever been moments? He doesn't know. Not anymore. Maybe he did once. He wonders if again if he’d ever been lucky at all. He doesn't think it appears so. Not for the first time, he questions if he's going insane. He doesn't know what that would feel like. He ponders this. He thinks it appears so. But it doesn't match the movies, how they seem crazed, just as it doesn’t match with the stories of their grandpa, hungry for more ground to cover, crazed for power. More and more of it. It doesn't fit with any of those just as it didn’t fit Gilbert’s usual train of thought. He thinks that's okay though. A lot had changed lately. Maybe he was insane in his own way. Again, it would appear so. He ponders this.

Sleeping was rough so sometimes he tried to avoid it. And though he could avoid it for just enough time to escape a wall of frozen people, it began to feel comforting as he comes to face another row-another wall in this labyrinth. It's still hard to see. Sometimes he welcomed sleep. Gilbert hears things often. A voice that used to yell, taunt, tease. It would follow him. Gilbert suddenly knows he's not insane. Maybe in his own way. Like the voice that sounds closer everyday, that thought seems to tease him. Like the voice, it seems it's heard more and more everyday. The thought is so cruel to him. Just as the voice hurts, more and more everyday. The more he hears either one, it tears him apart. He doesn't know which one is crueler. He wants to sleep.

 _Disgusting_.

And one day, after he swears the voice is trailing right behind him, tracing the exact footprints he leaves with each heavy step, he wakes up as something drips on his nose. His eyes hurt. He regrets coming out here, into the maze, looking for them, climbing through the dead, hoping that they won't drag him down into sleep with them. It seems he found them though and he's scared even as he smiles. They lock eyes as the two behind him watch every move he's making. He wonders if he was ever lucky enough to have them be real in the first place. Suddenly he's laughing with them all, the other,once scowling, laughing louder than them all. He's absolutely terrified. He ponders this. He questions if he's going insane.

The one who had once scowled, hauled him forward, stumbling. There was blood staining his shirt, tiedye. He questions if any of them are okay. He watches blood drip down the other’s chin, adding to the shirts design. He wonders if he was ever lucky enough for them to be real-just this once. Again, he questions if he's going insane. Maybe in his own way.

 _Disgusting_.

There seems to be an issue, Gilbert thinks. The shirt has too much tiedye on it. It's not balanced very well at all. The dye still pours. He questions if he's going insane. He laughs with the other three. The dye still pours. He watches it, blending with the other spots of the color, dyeing the shirt he's sure was once clean. He's absolutely terrified.

 _Disgusting_.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone sees this can anyone tell me whatevers wrong with this aight :0 you don't even have to be nice like you could literally just "wow ok this is shit" i'll kinda just "ok thanks lmao i'll work on it" like ya just rek me
> 
> ////this is part of a whole thing but uh I don't????write?  
> now you may ask "did you even proof read this when you were done oh my god" and no I did not ::::^)


End file.
